Puzzle Neko
by Puzzle Neko
Summary: Yami is out looking for a present for his cousin, Seto Kaiba. He decides to buy him a neko/hybrid and he chooses a dog hybrid called Joey. Along the way, he discovers another neko, called Yugi. YYxY SxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Yami sighed, running a hand through his tri-coloured hair, messing it up even more as he wandered down the street, glancing through shop windows and getting more frustrated with every shop he passed. He just had to be related to the hardest person in the world to choose a gift for. His cousin, Seto Kaiba, had absolutely everything a man could ask for, making it extremely difficult to find him a gift that he didn't already have. And to make matters worse, Yami only had a day to find a gift for Seto. He sighed again, looking around at the shops that surrounded him. 'Clothes shop, shoe shop, toy shop, pet shop, sweet shop… Wait a minute.' Yami did a double-take. Pet shop?**

**Seto didn't have a pet, and his other cousin and Seto's younger brother was always asking for one. So a pet would be a perfect present. Yami crossed the street and peered in the window, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. 'They sell hybrids!' Yami thought in disbelief. Hybrids were a recently created species. Scientists had experimented with adding animal DNA to human beings, thus creating hybrids, or as they were popularly known as, nekos. **

**They were sold as pets and treated like animals. Many were bought to be used for sex. However, they were extremely expensive, so only the rich could afford them. Luckily for Yami, his family ran one of the biggest businesses in town, giving him enough money to buy a neko for his cousin. He gazed at the nekos in the window, looking for one that he thought Seto would like.**

**There were different types of nekos on show, all of them wearing only a pair of boxers or bra, depending on the gender. There was a female bird hybrid with blond hair and wings, who looked about ten (1), a male panther with bright emerald eyes and flowing black hair that reached down to mid back, and many others. Two of them caught his eye. Curled up in the corner of the enclosure slept a cat hybrid, his ears and tail twitching as he dreamt. But what caught Yami's eye was that the neko looked just like him, albeit a softer version of him. Two black ears grew out of the neko's hair. His tri-coloured hair. Blond bangs framed the neko's face, swaying as the neko breathed. Black hair tipped with crimson completed the picture and as the neko blinked open sleepy, amethyst eyes, Yami knew he had to have him.**

**Sitting over him was the cause of the neko's awakening. A male dog hybrid sat next to the cat, tail thumping against the floor as he nudged the other hybrid with his nose, whispering to him, trying to get him to get up. A mop of shaggy golden hair covered the hybrid's head, two golden ears just visible in the wild hair. An equally shaggy tail whipped about as the dog saw the cat's tired blinks. Honey eyes were set intently on the cat, filled with affection that Yami could see even as far away as he was. He was perfect for Seto. It was obvious that the two were close, even being a cat and a dog. He was over Seto's nearly everyday, meaning that the two wouldn't miss each other. Yami turned and strode determinedly into the shop, a bell tinkling over head as he opened the door. **

"**Come on, Yuge. Wake up already will ya!" Yugi opened his eyes blearily, glancing up at his best friend and fellow hybrid, Joey. He yawned widely, shaking his head. "What is it, Joey?" He murmured, trying not fall asleep again. The speed of Joey's tail increased, whistling as it swung through the air. "Dere's a guy here, an' he looks just like ya, Yuge! He's got da hair and evrythin'!" Joey exclaimed, getting more excited by the minute. "He was lookin' at ya through da window an' I think he's gonna buy ya!" That caught Yugi's attention.**

"**Buy me? But that means we'll be separated, Joey! We might never see each other again!" Yugi's eyes filled with tears at the thought of loosing his best and only friend in the world. Joey's tail stopped and he looked like a kicked puppy (no pun intended ^-^). "I neva thought of dat." His ears drooped. When he saw Yugi's tears he hugged him tightly, wiping his tears away. "Don't worry, Yuge. If he does buy you then I'll find you, no matter what."**

**They looked up as they saw the attendant behind the counter open the door to the enclosure. They clutched each other tighter as the attendant reached towards them. Her face softened as she saw Yugi's tears and the desperate look on Joey's face. "Don't worry, boys." She whispered, grabbing them both by the scruff of their necks (2) and carrying them into a different room to get them ready, much to their confusion. "The nice man who just came in saw how close you two were and he didn't want to separate you from each other, so he's bought both of you. Apparently, you Joey, will be a birthday present for his cousin, while Yugi will be his pet."**

**She saw their faces start to look hopeful, so continued. "And that's not the best part. That man out there is Yami Atemu. His cousin is Seto Kaiba. They share a business and see each other everyday, which means that you two will be able to see each other all the time." She smiled as she saw their relieved faces and waving tails. She dressed them in some clothes and attached a collar and leash to both of their necks, a black leather one for Yugi and a blue one for Joey . She added a bright blue bow onto Joey's collar, showing that he was to be a gift. They both looked up at her and smiled, hugging her tightly, silently thanking her before she led them out to meet the man who had bought them.**

(1) I wasn't sure how old Rebecca (for it is she) was so I guessed. (2) Like normal animals, they can be picked up by the back of the neck. They are slightly smaller than normal humans so it is possible for the attendant to carry them both at once. Hope you enjoyed it. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

"**Mr Atemu?" Yami looked up from the leaflet that he had been reading to ease his boredom while waiting for his new pets to be ready. The shop attendant stood before him, holding two leashes in her hand, both connected to his new pets. His new kitten neko was hiding behind the golden haired dog, clutching at his shirt tightly, amethyst eyes widening as he gazed up at Yami, stunned at the likeness he held to his new master. Yami bent over so that he was staring eye to eye with the kitten. **

**He slowly reached out a hand and held it a short distance away, seeing what the kitten would do. The neko looked at his hand then up at the shop attendant who nodded. He slowly moved away from the other hybrid and towards Yami, taking small steps until he reached Yami's outstretched hand. **

**He paused, sniffing the hand lightly before giving it a small lick, his rough tongue tickling Yami's palm. The neko nudged the hand with the top of his head, nuzzling his face into it. A loud purr started up as Yami began to scratch his kitten's ears, the neko's eyes closed as he enjoyed the attention his master was giving him.**

**Yami smiled widely at the adorable expression and, carefully moving forward, scooped the kitten into his arms (1).**

**Yugi's eyes snapped open as his master picked him up, tensing in the hold before relaxing as his master continued petting his ears. He looked up as a deep chuckle reached his ears, gazing up into amused crimson eyes. Yugi blinked at him tiredly, his eyelids drooping as he curled up in his master's arms and fell asleep, his head tucked under his master's chin and his tail lazily flicking back and forth in contentment. **

**Yugi started as he heard a car door slam shut, eyes blinking as he yawned widely, taking in his new surroundings. It looked like he was in a limousine, with expensive leather seats and a small panel that showed the driver in the front seat. A low chuckle interrupted his inspection and he looked up, meeting his master's eyes. He gave a mew of surprise when he realised that he was on his master's lap with his master's arms gently wrapped around him, holding Yugi to his chest.**

** He thought about struggling for a minute but before he could decide what to do his master started to pet his ears again. A purr started before he could stop it, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to receive more attention. A bark of laughter had him opening his eyes and glaring at Joey for interrupting his petting time. The dog hybrid simply grinned back at him, eyes shining with laughter as his friend once again gave in and enjoyed his master's petting.**

** If he was honest with himself, Joey thought that Yugi had found the perfect owner for himself. Yami was obviously a kind person and affectionate towards Yugi. He may have looked like a stern person but beneath it he was obviously a softy at heart to be looking at Yugi like that. Joey was content that his friend would have a good life with his new master. He only hoped that his master would be as nice as Yugi's was. His ears drooped slightly at the thought. **

**Yami looked up from his kitten to see his other hybrid with a sad expression on his face, his ears drooping. He frowned, scooting closer to him so that he could reach his ears. The dog jumped when Yami's hand touched his head but his tail started wagging as soon as Yami started to scratch behind his ears. "What's the matter, boy?" Yami asked gently, continuing his petting. "You worried about something?" The hybrid nodded, the tags on his collar jangling together as he did so. **

**That reminded Yami that he had asked the shop attendant to put tags that had the hybrids' names on them onto the collars that he had bought for them (2). He reached for the dog's collar, quickly finding the tags. He moved the blank one which was meant for the address out of the way and looked at the one with the hybrid's name on it. He ran a finger over the engraved writing on the tag. 'Joey'. The hybrids name was Joey. "Well Joey, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Yami said, smiling slightly at the surprised look on Joey's face when Yami said his name. **

"**Is….my Master a….nice person, sir?" Joey hesitantly asked, unsure if he was allowed to ask such a personal question. Yami paused in his petting, thinking of the best way to word his answer. **

"**Your Master had a….abusive childhood. He doesn't let people get to know him unless he trusts them. I believe that myself and his little brother, Mokuba, are the only people he trusts. **

"**At first, he will seem cold and uncaring, but as time goes on, he will start to enjoy your company. He is a lonely person at heart so hopefully having you around will help. He will not hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. He may make a few insulting comments but he doesn't mean them and if you need some time away from him, you can go to Mokuba. He absolutely adores hybrids so go to him if you want a petting or someone to play with."**

**Joey looked thoughtful. "So basically, he may seem like a total bastard but if I get ta know him he'll start liking me? And if I wanna play with someone I gotta go play wiv his little brother?" Yami nodded, looking slightly sheepish. "Ok, I can do dat." Joey decided, brightening up a little. Yami heaved a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you, Joey. It would mean a lot to me if you could make my cousin happy." Yami replied sincerely. **

**Yami could see that Joey was itching to ask another question. "If you have any questions I will answer them to the best of my ability." Joey blushed, embarrassed that he had been seen through so easily.**

"**Was Mistress telling da truth when she said that I would see Yuge evryday?" Joey asked, hope shining in his honey eyes. Yami was confused for a minute before it twigged and he looked at his kitten's name tag. 'Yugi'. **

"**Seto and I are co-owners of one of the biggest companies in the country. We work in the same building and the same office. Seto will not leave you with the maids that work in his house and I will not leave Yugi on his own, so you will be spending most of the day together." Joey's tail had started waving faster and faster while Yami was talking and it was now moving so fast it was difficult to see much more than a golden blur.**

**Yugi looked up at Yami and gave his face a quick lick, causing him to go bright red when he realised that he had just licked his Master on the lips. Joey smirked at him, wolf whistling playfully while Yami just stared down at his kitten in amusement and lust. He had to be careful with what he was thinking or his body's reactions would scare his kitten off. Yugi pouted cutely, settling down in his Master's arms so that he could sleep until they reached their new home.**

**(1) The hybrids are slightly smaller than normal humans and since Yugi is so small anyway Yami could easily pick him up. (2) The hybrids already have names so the pet store has name tags for each of them when they're bought. Just in case you're wondering how Yami got the tags so soon. Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi and Joey looked up in awe at Yami's house. "House? It's a freakin' mansion!" Joey exclaimed, gazing around the garden, tail wagging wildly and nearly hitting Yugi in the face. Yami laughed.

"If you think this is big just wait until you see Seto's house. It makes this look like a cottage." The hybrids' jaws dropped at the mere thought of something making this mansion look small. Yami gently tugged on their leashes, bringing them out of their amazement. He stepped out of the car, Yugi and Joey at his heels. He signalled for his driver to collect the things he had bought for the hybrids.

"Put them in my room for now." He told the driver, who nodded and started to collect the things. Yami set off up the path, the two hybrids following him and still gazing around in awe. Yami's butler opened the door before they reached it.

"Master Yami, Miss Anzu called by earlier. She insisted that you called her as soon as you got home." Yami groaned loudly, not looking forward to the conversation that was sure to follow.

"Alright, I'll call her now. Could you take these two up to the game room for me, Davies? And show them how to work everything." Davies bowed slightly and nodded.

"Of course, Sir." Yami smiled gratefully and passed the leashes into Davies' waiting hand. He turned to the hybrids.

"I have to go phone someone a moment so you two go with Davies here and check out the game room." The hybrids leapt at him in excitement, knocking him to the floor.

"Game room? Let me at it! I'll whup yer ass!" Joey barked, tail wagging fiercely. Yugi mewed happily and littered Yami's face with licks. Yami laughed at them and pushed them off of him.

"Alright you two, calm down. You go have fun. I'll join you in a minute." He stood up and walked away down the corridor, brushing himself off as he went. Joey gave an excited bark and strained at his leash, yanking Davies forward.

"Let's go already!" Davies laughed at the hybrid who was trying to pull him down the corridor.

"The game room is the other way." Joey stopped and blushed, stalking past Yugi and Davies, heading in the right direction. "Err, I knew dat! I wuz just testin' ya!" Yugi giggled loudly, following behind his friend at a more sedate pace.

Yami picked up the phone reluctantly and dialled the number he knew all too well. The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Yami shuddered at the sound of the high pitched voice he hated so much.

"Anzu, its' Yami. My-" He was cut off by a shriek.

"Yami, darling! I came over earlier to see you but you weren't there! I was so upset. That butler of yours is useless, he didn't even know where you were. When we're married he just has to go." Yami growled at the audacity of the girl.

"Anzu, for the last time we are not getting married! We're not even dating! And even if we were I wouldn't get rid of Davies." Anzu huffed and Yami could tell that she was pouting.

"You shouldn't keep denying it Yami. I will marry you. Even if I have to-" Yami cut her off rudely. "Did you come over for something or just to annoy me?" Anzu literally growled at him.

"I came over to see my future husband actually." Yami leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Just to annoy me then." Anzu snarled at him angrily.

"I won't have my future husband talking to me like-" Yami cut her off again.

"Oh look at the time. Well Anzu, gotta run, I need to make sure my new pets haven't destroyed my game room. Ta ta!" He slammed the phone down, grinning at the shriek that sounded from it before he hung up. He knew how much Anzu hated animals and while hybrids weren't animals exactly, she was sure to think of them as animals anyway. Yami shook his head and headed up to the game room. He entered to the sound of Joey's unhappy yells.

He watched as Joey lost yet again to Yugi at the duel monster card game which they had found. They may have been locked up a pet shop for most of their lives but the shop owner had to keep them occupied somehow. Yami chuckled as he took in the scene before him.

"What happened to 'whupping' Yugi's ass, Joey?" The blond turned to him and waggled his eyebrows cheekily.

"I'll leave the beating of his ass ta you, master." Yugi turned bright red and lunged at the other hybrid, embarrassed that he would say something like that in front of his master. Yami's eyes widened in shock at the lewd comment before he threw back his head and laughed loudly.

He watched his little kitten chase the dog hybrid who was twice his size around the room, hissing and clawing at him. Yami waited until Joey had run past before catching Yugi and lifting him into his arms. He nuzzled Yugi's cheek, crooning at him softly.

"Did the nasty hybrid embarrass my little kitten, hmm? Does my little kitten want master to make him feel better?" Yugi blushed brighter but nodded, his lower lip trembling and jutting out as he pouted. Yami swooped down and captured Yugi's lip with his teeth, biting it softly then soothing it with his tongue. Yugi mewled at the feeling and opened his mouth to allow his master entrance. Yami moaned as he thrust his tongue into his kitten's mouth, tasting the unique flavour that was Yugi.

Joey stared at them with wide eyes and a dropped jaw before slinking out of the room quietly, not wanting to see how far they would go. Yugi pressed closer to Yami, not leaving any space between them as they rubbed against each other. Yami sat down on a nearby couch and settled Yugi in his lap, releasing his mouth.

"Does my little kitten feel better now?" He panted, his breath fanning over Yugi's face and making his bangs flutter. Yugi mewled softly, looking up dazedly, unfocused amethyst eyes meeting lusty crimson. Yami smiled softly at the look and started to pet Yugi's ears. Yugi's eyelids drooped and a purr resonated from his chest. He nuzzled his face into Yami's neck, purring softly with an adorable expression on his face.

"Master." Yugi sighed, looking up and waiting as Yami leaned forward to capture his lips again. He swiped his tongue over Yugi's lips. Yugi obediently opened his mouth, allowing his master's tongue entrance. They jumped apart when a loud shriek cut through the silence. Yami looked up to see the person he least wanted to see standing in the doorway.

Anzu stood there with one of the fiercest glares he'd ever seen on her face, but it wasn't aimed at him. Yugi found himself on the receiving end of Anzu's glare. He squeaked and cuddled further into Yami's chest, seeking comfort. Anzu's glare somehow got hotter and Yugi's lip began to tremble again. Yami met her eyes and glared back, making her falter in surprise. She knew that Yami was never happy to see her but he had always at least acted civil towards her. Seeing him glare at her because of a mere boy was unexpected.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yami snarled, leaping up from his seat and keeping Yugi safely cradled in his arms.

"I came over see my boyfriend but instead I find you cheating on me with a-a-a freakish little boy!" Yugi's eyes filled with tears and he hid his face in his master's shirt, sobbing quietly. Yami looked down as he felt something wet his shirt. He found his kitten crying into his chest, ears pressed flat against his head and tail wrapped tightly around his leg. Yami growled and turned his glare back to Anzu.

"For the last time, we are not dating! I don't even like you! Even when we were kids you were just a pathetic little girl who followed me around proclaiming that you were gonna have my babies. Get it through you're thick skull! I will never marry you and I never want to see you again!" Anzu stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide. Yami continued.

"And for your information, 'darling', this 'freakish little boy' is my new pet." Anzu jaw dropped even lower. "Pet? You bought a human boy as a pet?" Yami snorted at the stupidity of the girl and gently unwound Yugi's tail from where it was wrapped around his leg.

"He's a hybrid you stupid cow. Would you lie to meet my other hybrid?" Anzu whirled around at the growl that came from behind her. Joey was crouching on all fours(1) and stalking forward slowly, teeth bared in a snarl. Anzu backed away with a scream.

"Why the hell would you buy such a vicious creature?" Yami grinned evilly, slowly stroking Yugi's tail.

"Oh he isn't for me. He's a birthday gift for Seto. I think Seto'll like him if he can keep people like you away. Now if you would leave, I have to cheer my kitten up." Anzu was about to make an angry retort when Joey lunged at her, making her scream and run out the door. Yami laughed and gave Joey a scratch behind the ears.

"Do ya really think master'll like me?" Joey asked as he looked up with pleading eyes. Yami smiled at him gently.

"You keep chasing fan girls away and he'll adore you. Now why don't you go annoy the staff?" Joey barked happily and bounded out of the room. Yami turned to the quiet kitten in his arms. Yugi still had his face hidden in Yami's chest and his ears flat against his head. Yami gently stroked his ears, murmuring to him quietly.

"Don't listen to her, kitten. You're not a freakish little boy, you're my little kitten. And no matter what, you always will be." Yugi heaved in a breath and looked up to meet concerned crimson eyes. He gave him a watery smile then laid his cheek back on Yugi's chest, yawning widely. Yami smiled softly and walked to his bedroom.

As he entered, he saw that the hybrids' beds were on the floor near his own bed. He lay Yugi in the smaller one, watching as his kitten curled up on the cushion that lay inside, letting out a mewl of content. Yami leant down to kiss Yugi's forehead before leaving the room to let his kitten get some rest.

**(1) The hybrids can walk on all fours or two legs. Hope you enjoy read and review!**


End file.
